coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1970
Events and Elsie Tanner on their wedding day]] *5th January - Maggie and Les Clegg agree on a divorce. *14th January - Ray Langton and Sandra Butler get engaged. *21st January - Anita Reynolds accepts a proposal from Len Fairclough, but Len is worried about the age difference and calls it off that same day. *16th February - Bill Gregory returns to Coronation Street for the first time since 1962, intending to marry Elsie Tanner. *25th February - Elsie Tanner turns down Bill Gregory's proposal of marriage. *9th March - Football yobs descend on the Street. *23rd March - Ray Langton returns from the Buxton Recuperation Centre to recover from the coach crash accident in the Lake District. *30th March - Lucille Hewitt returns from a seven month stay in Ireland with Concepta Hewitt. (In reality, actress Jennifer Moss was on maternity leave). *6th April - Ray Langton and Sandra Butler set their wedding date as Ray's affair with Audrey Fleming intensifies. *8th April - David Barlow dies in a car crash in Australia. *9th April - Darren Barlow dies in Australia, one day after the car crash which killed his father David. *13th April - The Street hears of the death of David Barlow in Australia. *15th April - Hilda Ogden flies out to Australia to be with Irma Barlow after David dies, not knowing that her grandson Darren has also died. *27th April - The newly-widowed Irma Barlow returns from Australia. *29th April - Ken Barlow and Irma have a furious row over David's death. *6th May - Stan Ogden buys Irma Barlow a partnership in the Corner Shop but Irma doesn't want to return there. Dickie Fleming leaves Audrey and the Street. *11th May - Ray Langton and Bernard Butler fight in the Rovers over Ray's affair with Audrey while all the time he was engaged to Bernard's sister Sandra. *13th May - Her marriage to Dickie in tatters, Audrey Fleming leaves the Street and returns to her parents in Preston (Final appearance of the character). *18th May - On a night out with Dave Smith, Irma Barlow bumps into old workmate Bet Lynch (Bet becomes a regular from this episode onwards until 1995). *20th May - Betty Turpin is terrorised by Keith Lucas, a man who Cyril Turpin once helped put in jail. *29th June - Final appearance of Bernard Butler. *30th June - Jack Walker dies suddenly while visiting daughter Joan Davies in Derby. *6th July - Alan Howard returns to Weatherfield after a four month absence and restarts his tempestuous relationship with Elsie Tanner again. *8th July - Alan Howard proposes to Elsie Tanner but is refused. *20th July - Elsie Tanner accepts Alan Howard's proposal of marriage at the second time of asking. *22nd July - Alan Howard marries Elsie Tanner. Handel Gartside returns to Weatherfield after thirty-three years living in Canada. *29th July - Annie Walker returns from Derby a widow, having buried husband Jack there. *5th August - Ena Sharples finds young organist Tony Parsons playing the harmonium in the Victoria Street Mission and realises that the boy has talent. *10th August - Annie Walker applies for the licence for the Rovers in replacement of the recently-deceased Jack. *26th August - Billy Walker returns to live in Weatherfield after living in London for nine years. *31st August - Sandra Butler leaves Coronation Street with Frank Bradley and Judd Johnson (Final appearance of Sandra). Maggie Clegg goes to see estranged husband Les after finding out he is dying. *2nd September - Billy Walker buys the Canal Garage and takes on the down-on-his-luck Alan Howard as his mechanic. *16th September - Annie Walker becomes legal landlady of the Rovers when the court transfers the licence to her from her deceased husband Jack. *19th October - Ken Barlow leaves for New York for two months to study technical education. *26th October - Lucille Hewitt is arrested by the police for breaking a patrol car window following a fight between some of the Street residents and gypsies encamped on the Red Rec. *4th November - Elsie Howard starts to realise that visiting stepson Mark Howard is not all he seems to be and that he is attempting to come between her and Alan. *16th November - Lisa Horton is born. *18th November - Billy Walker kids his mum Annie that he got Irma Barlow pregnant. *30th November - Joe Donelli confesses to Irma Barlow that he murdered Steve Tanner in 1968. *2nd December - Bet Lynch starts at the Rovers as a barmaid. *9th December - Betty Turpin is made head barmaid at the Rovers. *16th December - Joe Donelli takes Irma Barlow hostage in her flat. *21st December - Steve Tanner's killer Joe Donelli shoots himself dead in 5 Coronation Street after holding Irma Barlow, Minnie Caldwell and Stan Ogden hostage. *30th December - A Health Department report reveals that gin served at the Rovers is watered down. See also *Coronation Street in 1970 *Category:1970 episodes External links *1970 at Wikipedia Category:1970